Hetalia High School
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: Su-Yin is a transfer student at the World Academy, but everything is so strange that she feels like she might explode. Until she meets Matthew and... Other Matthew? CanadaxOC, occasionally AmericaxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Teacher?"

"Hnnnng..."

Su-Yin had gotten to her class so early that even the teacher was still asleep. right at his desk. Of course, he didn't look like he would be too strict to begin with, but Su-Yin still expected him to be shuffling around like her teachers in China would. Actually, he was much better looking than her teachers in China. He was a nicely dressed Italian man, with a head of thick brown curls. And he was sleeping at his desk, muttering something about a potato monster. What was his name again?

Ah! Professor Vargas; also one of the headmasters. He was the one who flirted with her when she turned in her applications.

The door opened, and Su-Yin quickly turned to see who had come in to join her. The boy looked slightly surprised to see her there, and even more surprised when she smiled and waved at him. His bright purple eyes shone with adorable excitement, and the unruly curl sticking out of his blond head bounced.

_He would look really cute in a dress._ Su-Yin thought.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked in a soft voice, pointing to himself. Su-Yin raised a brow.

"Er, of course? I mean, you are wearing a bright red sweater…" the young Chinese girl said in her heavy accent, shrugging. The blond blushed and looked away.

"Normally people can't. I-I don't stand out very much."

"Oh. Well, why are you here so early?" she asked, looking over at the still unconscious teacher with a pink tint across her own cheeks. This boy was adorable.

"If I don't get here early, I have to deal with people mistaking me for my brother." he said glumly, plopping down in the seat next to her. Su-Yin frowned.

"How unfortunate. Well I'm your friend! I'm Su-Yin Li. from China!" she said, smiling broadly. The blond blushed even more and looked down. It was at that moment Su-Yin realized he was also carrying what looked like a small polar bear.

_This boy is adorable! _Su-Yin squealed in her head.

"I'm M-Matthew Williams. From C-Canada." he stammered. Su-Yin giggled. The bell to signal the start of school rang, and Professor Vargas sat up with a start, drooling slightly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew, Mr. Kumajiro. Your owner."

"Il mio polpette!*" he screamed as students started to file in. Matthew and Su-Yin exchanged looks.

_**A/N:**_

_***My Meatballs!**_

**_I'm back! For good. I was just depressed because of things. And I lost my flashdrive. Sooo I'm working on rewriting ALL OF MY PREVIOUSLY TYPED STORIES._**

**_So while you wait, here's a walrus! (:3=_**


	2. The Other One

"Excuse me- AHH!"

Su-Yin was caught in a large cluster of people, trying to get to her last period class. It was so close she could almost taste it, but the bodies (that were all larger than her) pushed her in the opposite direction. She wiggled and screamed in Chinese, but everybody ignored her.

She finally reached out a hand in the direction, feeling someone else's clasp around her own. She was pulled free and clumsily bumped into a taller person, still holding their hand. She looked up.

"Oh, hi Mattie." she muttered, pushing away from him and dragging him inside. He opened his mouth to speak, but Su-Yin covered his mouth with her hand.

"_Seats, _boys and girls. Class will begin shortly." said the attractive teacher.

"Seat's first, then you can speak, Matthew."

"I'm not _Matthew, _Yao! You _know _that!_!" _He said in a much louder voice than Su-Yin was expecting.

"I'm not _Yao!_ Who is _Yao? _Who are _you?"_ She interrogated with curiosity dripping from her voice. "Matthew" and Su-Yin inspected each other closely.

Oh, this boy's hair was slightly different, and his eyes were cerulean as opposed to violet. He was also slightly less thin than Matthew was, and he had an air of arrogance.

"… I'm sorry, you looked like someone I know." Su-Yin said, blushing.

"Dude, you're a girl! I swear you look just like a guy I know!" Obnoxious boy exclaimed, laughing loudly. Su-Yin wasn't sure if she should be offended or not. The teacher winced at his voice.

"Alfred, stop harassing my new student!" She snapped, throwing a (rather thick) book at his oblivious head. Alfred blinked.

The _real _Matthew ran in, his chest heaving and face flushed. Kumajiro was tucked under one of his arms, and his glasses were noticeably crooked.

"Uh…" Su-Yin looked at Matthew and then Alfred, and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was supposed to.

"Sorry… I'm late…" he huffed, sitting on the other side of Su-Yin. He rested his chin on top of Kumajiro and smiled softly at his friend.

"Hey bro! Look at this girl, she's adorable! She looks just like Yao!" Alfred said in an unnecessarily loud voice, patting Matthew's back from across Su-Yin. His smile dropped.

"A-Alfred, that's racist. Not all Chinese people look alike-"

"_Feliciano, what's up?" Alfred called, jumping out of the chair and running to hug a small brunette that just walked in._

_Su-Yin looked at Matthew with confused eyes._

"… _What just happened these past ten minutes?" She asked._

"_My brother…"_

"_Y-you have to be lying!"_

_Matthew could only pat the top on her head and smile weakly._


End file.
